Dreams do come true
by whothefuckiam
Summary: this is supposed to be about Dianna Agron and me,because she's my latest girl crush,so yeah it's my fantasy..don't judge too much because it's my first story ever.


Dreams do come true

**Chapter 1**

**This story is my fantasy so it might be stupid . It's also my first fiction I've written ,don't be too harsh.**

**I don't own Dianna Agron,nor Glee or any other character.**

So I was so enthusiastic about winning this "seven days trip" to L.A that I've totally forgotten that I'll be there for myself . At first I started to freak out but then I remembered maybe I'll have a chance to see any celebrity so..that was kinda cool.

…..

OMG! This is so awesome,everything so new,nobody is bothering to look at you on the street.I got to the hotel room that they reserved to me and it was nice,little I knew who lived at the same floor as me at the hotel.

My plan that day was to explore my surroundings,and not to go too far ,afraid to not get lost.

I packed my camera,an agenda and other stuff in my favourite high school bag and left the room.I put my aviator sunglasses on and walker to the elevator.I was hurrying(don't really know the reason,I just did) so I didn't notice that somebody else was running so we collapsed one over another.I apologized and didn't look the person in the eye 'cuz I was so ashamed.I heard a"hehehe"laugh below me which sounded pretty familiar,then it hit me :I opened my eyes slowly and what I saw,dude,it shocked me:below me was ..still shocked to say the name even in my mind,..Dianna Agron…my kinda 2 years ago crush.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came smiled,didn't seem bothered too much that I was practically standing ON her,giggled and said"Well I was kinda in a hurry,do you plan on staying like this the whole day?"

"Umm..yeah..sure..I mean no..I mean I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry.."

"Okay"(too dizzy from the fell as well from the sight in front of my eyes to see that she was so red)

Then I was like"Is this the real life,or is just fantasy?"(in my mind)

When I got closer to a mirror I realized that I was still red"Öh God..I've just made a fool of myself and I didn't even get out of the hotel"

So,the day went good,I got to see some funny and interesting was 8 pm and I was entering the hotel,turned my head around just to see Dianna arriving at the same time.I quickly turned around ,hopping she didn't see me ,but,too said"Hey"and my heart stopped for a second. There she was , grabbing my arm,and smiling shyly.

I said"'hi"and once again my face turned red,blushing."Oh this is better than my fantasies"

"Umm..this is the first time I see you around,when did you come? Are you from here?"she asked

"I came last night,Are you going to report me to the police for bumping into you earlier?(stupid stupid question)"

"Hehehe..No sily,I was just curious"she said blushing a little,me even more.

"Oh..okay.I'm from Europe..Ï came here for a 7days trip"

"Great! I hope you enjoy your days"she said giving me THAT grin.

We walked to my/our floor ,and she asked"Which one is your room?"

"204-here"

"Okay…mine is 207..if you need "änything"you can come"-she said with an evilish smile,and I couldn't help but wander what that meant?Why would she tell me which was her room and all that?

So I blushed,made a grin,then she laughed..,I made my witchy laugh and she laughed I entered my room and fell on the floor,happy that my knees could stand that long in her presence.I had like a déjà vu feeling but kept that in mind.

Later that night,I dreamt of her,like wet dreams,I heard something like "Cum for me,baby" which seemed so real,but how on earth would she get into my room?

That morning she was all smiling ang grinning at me,as I walked towards her.

"Good morning"

"Good did you sleep?""

"umm..good(maybe too good)..you?"

"Great'..she said grinning again

I presented myself to her since we talked like three time already.

"Dianna,glad to meet you"We shook hands and I walked to the exit.

That day went great too,the evening came and I was quite frustrated I didn't see her was 10 pm and I thought "This is it! I'm gonna go to her door and knock,see her,ask for some sugar and then go"

I was at her door,knocked , she opened it,and I couldn't say a word(again).She asked if I need something.

"Umm..no…I just…I felt alone"-blushing

"Come on in"she smiled

As I entered a soft smell of vanilla invated my senses and I found myself was in those shorts that should be pupils were dilated and I felt like the heat was starting to form in my stomach through my core.

She seemed to be blushing ,turned around and grabbed my hand,I locked fingers with hers and.."

'You're not afraid of me,are you? I won't eat you"Di said with a small grin

"Oh I wish…"(I immediately regretted what just came out of my mouth..i was blushing really bad. She grinned sexily,grabbed my waist,and with her right hand lifted my chin so we were locking eyes "When we bumped into each other yesterday on the hallway,and you were above me,straddling me,I felt like I've known you forever and realized that it was you who was in my dreams for a while.I don't know how to explain that though. You,in those shorts and that shirt,oh gosh…I had to bite my lip not to grab your ass and squeeze it or not to kiss your lips"

As she said that , she traces her fingers across my lips then she kissed lips were so soft,and wet,her tongue claiming for entrance ,as I happily opened. We parted for a breath then I felt her hand in my hair and hip pulling me closer and as our bodies we're attached to each other I left my hand explore her back,grabed her ass and she gasped,then she puled off my t-shirt,her hand touched abdomen,she my pushed me to a wall,her eyes were filled with lust and I took her shirt off,then her shorts,she did the same to me and we remained only in underwears and bras. We had the same height so our breasts were touching , I wanted more skin so I unlocked her bra then grabbed her breasts,touching gently her nipples and she moaned and then kissed me hard,and I was the one to do that.I made her moan! She took my bra off,squeezed my breasts the took my hand,still kissing me,and we walked to the leaned above me and started to kiss and suck and lick each of my breasts while gently touching the other. Our nipples were hard and sensitive and she kissed me again,sucking my bottom lip,while her nipples were tracing on my skin.I was so hot and turned on,then her hands were on my thighs,nails scratching,then her hand arrived at my clit swollen with desire"Oh you're so wet…Have I done this?"

"You did..ummm…..so good..don't stop"

She licked my jaw line"Don't what,baby?"smirking

"Stop teasing me…I..I want you"

She bent down,and from between my knees she looked at me, I just nodded,then she started licking and sucking and oh God,just the sight of her doing that almost gave me an orgasm.

"Baby you're so .you taste so good..umm.."

"Oh God.."

Then she stopped,put two fingers instead of her tongue and started moving in and out slowly;then she kissed me wildly,while I moan and said in my ear"cum for me,baby"the louder,and louder..she moved her fingers inside of me with her perfect movements then she kissed me and I felt the orgasm hiting me and I grabbed her and pulled her closer as she kissed my neck.

I quickly switched sides so she was beneath me looking a bit surprised and definitely turned on.I put my fingers inside her thighs,an I moaned as I felt the wetnes that was there.I blushed,licked her nipples,then kissed her neck,her jaw,sucked her tongue and she gasped.I started to move my fingers back and forth,entering her slowly,she moaned in pleasure and bit my lip,then said"Harder..push harder…so..fucking good!"

I obeyed and she started to move her hips up and down while I was in her, then I felt her muscles clentching around my fingers as she rode her orgasm screaming my name.

I pulled my fingers and sucked them,moaning at the taste,then kissed her so she could taste herself on my lips.

We locked fingers and stayed quiet,breathing heavily'till we fell asleep.

In the morning,7 am,I woke up with her sweet breath across my face,saying"Good morning,sleepy head.:) "

"Mornin'

**What do you think?**


End file.
